


Confessions

by Kennedy_soccer_1



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, USWNT, talex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennedy_soccer_1/pseuds/Kennedy_soccer_1
Summary: Tobin and Alex must confess their love or else they could lose each other as friends.





	

Tobin had always gotten butterflies when she saw Alex. She thought that they were just really close friends. That was until she realized they were something more. Tobin loved everything about Alex, like the way her nose scrunched up when she laughed or the way her cheeks flushed red when she was embarrassed. 

The camp before algarve, Alex found Tobin crying into her pillow in the room they shared together. Alex asked her what was wrong and Tobin just shrugged her off. Tobin always told Alex what was on her mind, so this was a first. Alex sat down next to her and calmed her down. When Tobin stopped crying, she thanked Alex for staying with her. "Anytime Toby, I'd do anything for you." Tobin secretly loved the way Alex called her Toby, but she faked annoyance anyway and went to tickle Alex. Alex was practically crying for Tobin to stop, but Tobin had none of it. By the time they settled down and stopped wrestling; their faces were inches away from each other. Tobin stared into Alex's bright endless blue eyes, as Alex stared down into her intriguing brown ones. Tobin felt the spark, and Alex did too. Alex leaned down and placed her lips over Tobin's. The midfielder kisses back for a second before her mind realized what she was doing. 

Tobin shoved Alex off of her. "I--I'm so sorry, I--I can't." She said as she sprinted down the hall to Cheney's room. 

Tobin desperately knocked on Cheney's door while a very confused Alex was motionless on her bed. 

Cheney opened the door quickly to a sobbing Tobin. "Oh my goodness, what happened Tobin." Lauren said in a shocked tone. Tobin had just collapsed onto the floor of the hallway. Lauren gently picked her up and brought her into the room, and onto her bed. Cheney tried again, "Tobin, honey please tell me what's going on."

Tobin tried desperately to tell the story but all that came out was. "I... Alex... eyes... kiss... ran away... and here." The curly haired midfielder looked at her with total concern and confusion. 

"Tobs, I need you to take a deep breath, and tell me what's wrong. Okay?" Lauren said in a motherly tone. 

Tobin took a deep breath and waited a second. "Okay. I was in Alex's room and then she was trying to cheer me up and so somehow we had a tickle fight and ended up inches away from each other. I looked into her eyes and then next thing I know her lips are on mine." Tobin stammered out quickly before she started to cry again. 

Lauren looked at her with the softest eyes and told her it was okay. "Tobin, did you like the kiss." Tobin nodded and then started to sob even harder. "Shhh shhh it ok baby girl, you're okay." 

Tobin was scared. "It's not okay. I liked the fact that I kissed Alex, A GIRL. I can't be gay, my very religious mom and dad will hate me and everyone will think I'm disgusting." Lauren's heart was breaking for the girl that was breaking down in her arms. "I'm scared Chen." Tobin squeaked out in the moment of silence they shared. Lauren was now sure her heart was in pieces. 

Lauren just sat there and held the tan girl in her arms. " I love you Tobin, and Alex does too. Anyone that doesn't love you because of who you love and who you are isn't worth being in your life. I know it sounds terrible honey but the same goes for your parents, they should love you for who you are and if not, they don't deserve you." The reality of it all hit Tobin like a ton of bricks and what could happen destroyed her. She was shaking with sobs and all Lauren could do was hold her tighter.

\---Back in Alex and Tobin's Room----

 

ALEX'S POV

I was sure Tobin had felt the same, the fact that she ran away made me want to throw up. All I could do was cry. I may have just ruined our friendship. Tobin is special and I love her, I need her in my life. What would I do without her. I tried to gather myself for a second and texted my best friend Kelley. 

To Kelley: kelley... I need you to come to my room I really messed up  
To Alex: I'll be right there... what happened!  
To kelley: just hurry 

Kelley soon showed up at my door and I just collapsed in her arms. " What happened Alex?" She said as she rubbed my back and brought us to the edge of Tobin's bed. 

"I-I saw T-Tobin crying a-and th-then..." Kelley stopped me and told me to catch my breath and gather my thoughts before I continued. "So she was crying then I was cheering her up, and somehow we got into a tickle fight where she we ended up on top of each other. I was looking into her beautiful eyes and I just couldn't help it. I could feel the tension and I leaned in and connected our lips. She pulled away and ran out crying." I had to really speed the rest up because I knew that I was about to break down again. 

"Oh al... you got it bad." I rolled my eyes as if to say I knew it all along, but I could've sworn that she did too. "Well now that you've kissed her you need to talk about your feelings with her." All I could do was curl into Kelley and cry.

"What is she doesn't feel the same." Kelley looked at me like I had ten heads.

"Of course she feels the same. She's just scared." I started to calm down and knew that I needed to tell her how I felt, I needed to fight for her. 

\----Next evening---- 

Tobin finally came back, I guess because she knew she couldn't hide away with Cheney forever, and I knew it was time.

"Tobin, can we talk for a second. Please."

"Um sure. I guess." She replied nervously 

"Ok well here goes, I love you Tobin. Like more that friends, I'm IN love with you. Your smile is contagious and your laugh is like a drug. I can't go a day without talking to you because you're my rock, you're my person, the one I always go to and the one I always tell everything to. I know that-" I was cut off 

"Alex." She said 

"No Tobin. Let me finish... I know that we are best friends first and I wouldn't give that up for the world, but I love you more than words can explain and I just want you to be mine, but if you don't feel the same I'm willing to hide me feelings; forget them. For you. For us. All because I love you and I always will."  
By the end I was really crying and Tobin had tears in her eyes too. 

"Alex what I was trying to say was that I love you too. I'm in love with you too. I have been since the time we met and I have been falling deeper and deeper in love and I just couldn't take it anymore. I ran away yesterday because I was scared, scared of what people would think, how they would react. But after talking with Cheney I realized that it doesn't matter, I don't care if they don't approve, if they don't love me for me, then I don't need them. All I want is you. Please forgive me lex" I have never been so happy, the girl I love just confused her love back to me and all I could do was stand there in awe, tears running down my face, and my mouth agape. 

"So alex, I've been meaning to ask you something." I nodded and silently urged her to continue. "So... Will you Alex Patricia Morgan, be my girlfriend?" I smiled with a tear coming down my face

"I thought you'd never ask." I replied connecting our lips for the second time, but this time she didn't pull away, she kissed back, passionately. All the love we had for each other spelled out in the way we moved our tongues in unison. We eventually pulled away and pressed our foreheads together. 

"I love you." She said. 

"I love you more." I answered, she smiled the biggest smile of ever seen.


End file.
